One Hell of a Butler
by Lemon Meister
Summary: Ciel is horny and restless, and Sebastian can't disobey an order. LEMONS!


Ciel Phantomhive sighed loudly. He stared down at his papers, hoping maybe this time he could get some work done, but he couldn't seem to convince his mind to concentrate. The harder he tried to make sense of the words he was reading, the more his head hurt. Finally, he flung them down, slamming them on the desk, and called loudly, "Sebastian!"

Immediately, his butler's head poked through the door to Ciel's study. "Yes, young lord?" he asked simply.

"Clean up these papers," Ciel muttered, massaging his temples. They were whisked off his desk and neatly filed into a drawer before he even saw his butler move. To his surprise, he then felt gloved hands at his, pulling them away from his forehead.

"Allow me, my lord," Sebastian offered, and took his master's place, massaging his lord's temples. Ciel sighed in contentment and let Sebastian relax him, secretly enjoying it more than he should have. He knew why he was so restless: he was horny, and every touch from Sebastian made him more so. For several minutes he lay there, letting his butler massage him and using his waistcoat to hide the bulge that grew more prominent. When Sebastian finally stopped touching him, Ciel almost whined.

"Shall I bring you some tea, young lord?" he asked lightly. Ciel hesitated before answering.

"N-no... There's... something else I want you to help me with," he muttered as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian said, "what is it?"

Ciel blushed at what he was going to say next. "Sebastian, could you... undress me?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the odd question, but immediately began unbuttoning his master's waistcoat. The moment it was removed, there was no longer anything to hide Ciel's bulging problem, and the demon butler realized very quickly what his master's intent was. Instead of complaining or refusing, he simply said, "Very good, my lord."

Soon Ciel's chest was bare, and when Sebastian moved to remove his pants, he shook his head. "Kiss me," he ordered. Sebastian could not disobey. His face drew closer to his master's, and slowly, gently, their lips brushed against each other. The butler tried to pull away, having done what was ordered of him, but Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer, brushing his tongue against his demon's lips.

Sebastian opened his mouth to let his master's tongue in, then brought his to meet it. Ciel moaned when his servant's tongue ran over his, the sensation of it tingling and heading straight to his hard member. He could not quite describe what his butler tasted like, but he never wanted to stop tasting it. He moaned loudly and bit down on Sebastian's lip.

Finally, he managed to break away. A little saliva dribbled down his chin and he gasped for air, his face red and his head thrown back in satisfaction. Once again, Sebastian made his move to leave, but Ciel would have none of that. He intended to be pleasured by the man he desired, and Sebastian couldn't say no.

"Kiss me more, on my neck, on my body," Ciel panted. "Ravish me." Immediately Sebastian's lips were working at his neck, following Ciel's moans to find the most sensitive spot. His pink tongue flicked out and he sucked and nipped at the spot where neck met clavicle, his ears filled with the sounds of Ciel's pleasure.

When he was satisfied with the size of the bruise he had left, Sebastian left a small kiss on the mark, then trailed his tongue down to his master's chest. It was already moist with sweat, but his tongue left a glistening trail of wetness that led directly to his master's nipple. He paused for a moment, looking up at Ciel, who had thrown his head back, then licked it. A shudder ran through the young lord's body and he tangled his fingers in his butler's hair, begging him for more.

And he got more. Sebastian took the nipple in his mouth, and Ciel arched his back against his butler's mouth, desperate for sensation. Sebastian smiled slightly at his master's desperation, then flicked the nipple with his tongue. Ciel froze. His butler began to trace circles around the erect bud, and he started to tremble uncontrollably. His need was too great.

Suddenly, he pushed Sebastian's mouth away from his chest. His butler, confused, looked up to his face and wondered what he had done wrong. He gazed into Ciel's unclothed eye and saw an intensity that he had never seen before. "Touch me," the young lord growled. Sebastian's hands went to unbuckle his master's trousers, and Ciel groaned when he finally sprung free, proud and erect.

Sebastian brought his gloved hand to brush his master's member. With just the slightest touch, Ciel nearly screamed and bucked his virgin cock against his butler's hands. "Well well, quite needy, are we?" Sebastian observed with a small smile. "I think I'll have to do something quite special to give you the best pleasure." No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he shoved his master's cock into it, muffling the words. Ciel threw back his head in a silent scream, using his hands on the back of Sebastian's head to force him down further onto his member. The sensation was amazing. Feeling Sebastian's wet, warm mouth engulfing him gave him the most intense pleasure he had ever felt.

But he needed more. When his butler did not move, Ciel whined and began to thrust his hips against Sebastian's mouth, bucking against his face. For a moment, Sebastian let him do this, then forced his master's hips to be still with hands planted on his waist. Sebastian brought his tongue up the side of the shaft. He traced the veins he felt with his tongue and swirled it around Ciel, who cried out from the electrifying sensation Sebastian was causing him. His tongue traces the slit at the tip and Sebastian pressed his tongue against it, earning a squeal from his master. He then began to move. "Sebastian, ng - AH!" Ciel cried. He bit his lip and watched Sebastian bob up and down along his length. Something was building up in his stomach, something amazing, something that grew every time his butler flicked his tongue over the tip of cock.

Sebastian knew it was coming. He felt Ciel's member twitch and braced himself as his master's back arched as he screamed in pure agonizing pleasure. Sebastian continued to suck as his mouth was filled with hot, sticky seed, and did not stop until his master lay still. He opened his mouth and let Ciel's semen spill out onto the young lord's balls, coating them in his own fluids.

Ciel lay, panting and sweating, as he watched Sebastian stand. "Will that be all, my lord?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a gloved hand. Ciel gave a faint nod, and watched his butler turn towards the door.

"Wait! Sebastian!" he cried, and his butler turned, an eyebrow raised, to meet his master's eye. Ciel swallowed hesitantly, then asked quietly, "Do you love me?" He cast his eye downward. A red glow spread across his cheeks.

Sebastian took a long time to answer. "No, my lord, I do not," he said lightly. "I am simply one hell of a butler." He shut the door behind him, leaving Ciel to stare after him with a knot in his heart.


End file.
